masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Citadel Docks: Retake the Normandy
A clone of Commander Shepard is attempting to steal the Normandy. Get to the Normandy and stop him/her. Acquisition This mission is automatically acquired shortly after being released from the Citadel Archives trap. Preparation Once Shepard and the team manage to make it out of the archives, Joker arrives and says he has room for Shepard plus two. Make it fast because the other Shepard is stealing the ship. Pick your squadmates and continue; you'll be facing similar enemies to the previous mission plus a heavily armored version of yourself, with either shields or barriers depending on your class. Emphasizing anti-shield and anti-armor abilities is once again appropriate, and tech bursts in particular will devastate both the regular enemies and the bosses. Consider your squad with an eye toward being able to create as many types of Power Combos as possible. A squad-wide ammo power useful against armor will come in especially handy, as will a weapon modded to penetrate light cover. Your other teammates, particularly the one that has been used least throughout the game, are a bit resentful of being left behind. Blame skycar designs, people. Walkthrough Get to the Normandy During the ride to the docks, EDI, if she was chosen to be in your squad, will suddenly start to malfunction and then goes offline. Don't worry, because she'll reactivate momentarily, though her visor is gone. She explains that the clone has blocked her connection to the Normandy and she cannot prevent it from taking control of the ship. Joker gets Shepard and the squad as close as possible before the Citadel’s auto targeting system brings them down. Once you arrive, you can use your elevated position to take out the small initial group of enemies. Then, head down the ladder to the right and find cover quickly as a much larger wave of CAT6 enemies, including both Heavies and Snipers, will spawn, some quite near to your position. Take them all out before advancing. Two more large groups of enemies trigger as you advance across this platform toward the Normandy, and if you've advanced too far they may even appear at your flanks, so move up slowly and carefully. You can help avoid getting flanked by returning to earlier positions as each new group spawns. Alternatively, if you have the means (Biotic Charge, Tactical Cloak, Adrenaline Rush, etc) or the opportunity to do so, just rush past them. When you reach the other end, take the medical station and the Sniper Rifle Ultralight Materials, and head down the ladder. The Normandy is prepping for a quick takeoff and apparently planning to skip the half-hour preflight checklist, but only a single wave of enemies awaits you in the next area, and they're all standard Specialists. Once all enemies are down, grab the Shotgun Ultralight Materials mod and another med station and head up the ramp and into the Normandy. Boarding the Normandy On the ramp, you will find Traynor, furious because she was fired and discharged by the clone (whom she thinks was you) for alleged conduct unbecoming. The clone kicked her off the ship with barely enough time to grab her toothbrush. Shepard convinces Traynor that the clone was not the real Shepard (possibly with a kiss as a paragon interrupt, if Shepard is female and Traynor is romanced). Your squadmates will head into the airlock to get the door, but it is sealed. Shepard asks Traynor if there is any other way in, and she notes that there is an emergency hatch in the airlock, but that it was designed to only open from the inside. As Shepard and the squad try and figure out how to get in without tools, Traynor holds up her toothbrush (which is powered by tiny mass effect fields). Soon after the squad boards, the Normandy jets away from the Citadel, and the clone with the CAT6 crew is shown in the CIC. The crew has shut down a lot of systems, including EDI, but they did register a security breach before launch. Brooks and the clone head down to the armory while ordering the rest to slow you down. Stop the Clone Crawl to the end of the passage and hit the switch for the stairs, but be ready as you'll immediately be in the thick of it. Though it appears that you start in the open against two Specialists and a Heavy at point blank range, there is a very tiny piece of cover on the left just at the top of the staircase, so run up and quickly take shelter. There are plenty of enemies in CIC, and more will spawn from the other end. There is precious little cover, and plenty of enemies here so take them out quickly. Target Specialists first as the Multi Frag Grenade will quickly force you out of the little cover there is. Banter about having a firefight in the CIC will ensue, depending on which squadmates you brought: apparently everyone has been dying to have a firefight here. Once you are done, head into the access room to the War Room to get Private Campbell’s favorite mug, an Assault Rifle Thermal Scope mod, and a merc PDA with a story of someone shooting their own foot off. When you are done, head over the galaxy map and pick up the merc payment worth 15,000 credits. Before you head to the elevator, you will discover that "somebody" dumped all your personal stuff from the cabin - Model Ships, Space Hamster, medals - into a big bin for disposal... now Shepard will have something to say about that--in fact, several somethings if you're persistent in your activations. You can hear screaming from Bryson's experiment, if it was in Shepard's quarters. Once you've had enough, head down the elevator for the showdown. Finish the Clone Once inside the Cargo Bay, the clone emerges in a full set of N7 Armor, striped blue or red depending on whether your own armor is a full-body set (Collector Armor, etc) or if your pattern scheme is of either opposing color. The real Shepard takes offense at this and shoots, although the clone dodges away. When Shepard taunts the clone, there will be a renegade interrupt where the clone tries to sneak up on the real one with a class-specific attack: Vanguard and Adept clones try a surprise biotic attack while the other classes try stabbing with an omni-blade. Regardless of whether the interrupt is taken or not, the real Shepard recovers from this and shortly afterward the real fight begins. Brooks summons Hatchet Squad so keep to the cover around the elevator. Even here you will be flanked so keep on the move: there are lots of different places to hide, including depressions in the deck. You are going to have to keep moving from place to place during the course of the fight as the enemies will pull no punches in attempting to kill you. In the upper right corner of the screen is a count of the clone's medi-gel, and you will have to force the clone to use it all up before you can end things. For specific tactics on dealing with the clone, see its own page. One reasonable strategy would be to keep eliminating Brooks and any CAT6 enemies that appear first before concentrating on the clone. This keeps the battle simpler and safer, and minimizes getting flanked. CAT6 mercenaries regularly replace the ranks of the fallen, so be sure to turn your attention to the clone whenever there's an opportunity. Alternatively, you can take on the clone immediately in an attempt to make the battle shorter and lessen the amount of respawning the enemies have time to do. A Tech Burst, if your squad can create one, will eliminate the clone's shields immediately and let you go right to work on the crunchy armor beneath. Headshots plus fire or biotic explosions will then force the clone to use up a medi-gel. Just make sure the other enemies don't get too close if you pursue this strategy. There is a large crate containing a unlimited supply of medi-gel in the center of the hold should you run out of it yourself, and another near the shuttle bay doors at the far end. With an unlimited supply available, you should use medi-gel freely every time a squadmate goes down and any time your health gets damaged below full. There is no shortage of cloaking enemies here: CAT6 Snipers, Brooks and the clone (if Shepard is an Infiltrator) do not show up on your squadmate/ability targeting while they are cloaked, making it more difficult to use abilities against them. In that case weapons fire or indirect targeting of abilities at their approximate locations can flush them out if the hits connect. When the clone gets down to its last two medi-gel, you will get a cutscene of Cortez and Joker flying a skycar in front of the Normandy, sending it on evasive maneuvers. The clone orders them to shoot it down, but that proves to be easier said than done. Joker offers to drive, but Cortez rejects. The shuttle then launches, leaving the hatch open. Now you have a bigger problem: stay away from the door. This will also create a much needed Autosave. The fight continues, but that at this point, the whole ship will begin wobbling from side to side, which will substantially impair your ability to aim sensitive weapons such as sniper rifles. Once you get the clone to exhaust its last medi-gel, and get its shield down one last time, the final cutscene will play. Both Shepards begin to fight, knocking them both onto the ramp, and eventually left dangling over it. The clone asks what makes Shepard so special, and then the squad arrives to pull the real one to safety. The clone looks at Brooks, who just glances and retreats. You can try and save the clone, or kick it off. Even if you try and save it, the clone just lets go and falls to its death. After the Normandy is brought under control, Cortez and Joker assess the damage. You have one last chat with Brooks, who is already thinking of escape - a dialogue followed by a paragon interrupt will lead to Shepard talking Brooks out of hacking the cuffs and giving herself up; a dialogue will result in Brooks hacking her cuffs and making a run for it, leading to a renegade interrupt that allows Shepard to put a bullet in her back. Otherwise, one of your squadmates will take the shot. After that, the Normandy returns to dock. Enemies *Brooks *Clone *CAT6 Heavy *CAT6 Sniper *CAT6 Specialist *Disruption Drone Datapads de:Citadel-Docks: Rückeroberung der Normandy ru:Доки Цитадели: Освобождение «Нормандии» uk:Доки Цитаделі: Звільнення «Нормандії» Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:DLC Category:Missions Category:Citadel